


Two Sides of A Saints Coin

by Lolthie



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolthie/pseuds/Lolthie
Summary: Siblings Alexandra and Matthew Moloney have been with the saints since the gang war that started in the row. Matthew is a real member and Alexandra being his 8-year-old little sister that just watched their parents die right before her eyes and start living with the leaders of the saint's family. As Alex put it their lives were never same again as the years will go by.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are wondering how the hell Alexandra play a part of it, you'll have to wait for a while.
> 
> My character's backstory is that gat and he know each other, that's all you need to know for now

April 20, 2006. Still water 2:01 am, Still-water suburbs, Moloney household-The row-

Alexandra lay alone in her bedroom. She wasn't up to sleeping nor was she up to eating earlier in the day. All she could do was think about the sounds coming from downtown and the slums. She knew this was not something a twelve-year-old should worry about. In a few hours, she needs to get ready to go to school and not sleeping would not be the best way to start the day.

On the other side of the wall was her older brother Matthews room. It seemed the siblings were alike today. Matthew was sitting on his bed, his back proper up by his headboard. He knew what he had to do as he got out of his bed and knocked on Alexandra's wall.

"Hey...kid." he whispered.

Alexandra looked back at her wall that connected her room to her brothers,"What big head." she said with a giggle. As she laughed she heard the tone of his voice go down, something was wrong. "What, wrong big brother?" she asked and she stayed on her bed.

"I'm going out, I'll be back before 6 am...if I'm not back just tell the folks I went to school early..okay?" he said as she could hear him grabbing his backpack and a pair of clean clothes.

"Bring me back a fickle bitches burger on your way home with Johnny okay?"

"Alright. Now go back to sleep kid." After that, he didn't say a word.

She stayed quit pretending to be asleep. Though she still could sleep and she didst feel like she wanted to do anything really. Her eyes just glazed at the window as the sound of her brothers opened. Then a grunt sound with the sound of a thud mixed in. He had jumped out of his window. She knew he did, her big brother wasn't quite skilled at doing this like trying to act like a super man of a video game character. But that was how her brother was. A dumb ass.

Turing on her CD player thinking it would help her go back to sleep. It didn't help the only music she owned was given o her by Aisha and Gate. All of it was rap... She turned the CD player off again and just laid back down on the bed and tried to think of trying to have a good day at school. Hoping nothing would happen today.

April 20 2006. Still water 2:30 am, Down Town-The Row-

Matthew walked down the sidewalk that led into down held in the bag he brought with him as tight as he could. He hated coming out here. It wasn't the crazy people, well yeah it was the crazy people. He might have been a unspethitc sociopath but these people were worse. With the gang war that was going on, he tried his best to stay out of it. It didn't help his friend live on part of the row where all of this was happen

"Johnny will owe me and Alexandra buggers after this shit," he said as he watches the streets ahead of him. He wasn't planning on getting into it with anyone tonight. Not gangs, not nut jobs, not even hookers. All he wanted to do was just to get to where ever the hell Johnny was staying this week and go home and get ready for school.

"Watches! I got watches hear!" he waved down Matt as he quickly walked past him,"Yo man want to buy a watch." he said with a smile showing off the Rolex's that were in a suite case. "No thanks. man.I'm in a hurry. " he said counting to try to get away from what he thought of a nut-job,"This shit cost you 600 dollars in the store." He grunted as he looked over at flipping him,"I said no, now fuck off." He continued walking away as the screamed at him saying a few crush words back at him.

He continued to walk down the street watching the people around him once again. Pulling out his phone he quickly looked throw the messages johnny had sent. "Meet me at the usually meet up." That was it,"Just like you Johnny." he said as he put back his phone.

"Oh hell no!" someone screamed looking at a tag with the Rollerz tag on it.

"Man fucks the Rollerz." the man standing next to him said as he started to shack a spare paint can and started to spray over it. As they started to spray over the tag the someone eels let a pissed off scream "Fuck what do you think you're doing?!"

Matt just stood watching not wanting to get involved. So he just stood there and watched and listens as the two groups. As they fought he faintly realized what was going on"FUCK me" he said holding onto the bag. He was now in something he didn't want. He tried his best to avoid their line of sight as he stood against the wall with a hooker looking back at the fighting.

All the sounds came around him until a red car came and slammed into him. He lay there on the ground not sure what the hell was happening. All he knew he could hear the sound of guns and people dying. As his eyes opened he saw a tall thin black man wearing a yellow shirt standing in front of him holding a gun to his face. "Wrong time, wrong place Dogg." Matthew closed his eyes as he prayed to good and hoped that Gat wouldn't find out.

Bang

Matthew opened his eyes and saw a person he didst expect. Julius Little. He had seen him in a few old photos of when his parents were teenagers.

"You alright playa." he said as he offender his hand to help Matthew.

He nodded, he couldn't speak through the pain from being slammed to the ground by that red car seemed to get to him. He takes Julius hand then was finally back on his feet.

"Julius lets move." a young Irish man said wearing a black and purple tea. The man looked over at Julius and Matthew who was now realizing that his leg was now fucked up with him barely able to take a step with out screaming. He thought to himself,"Mom and Dad are going to kill me..."

Bumm

Matthew looked back to noticed that the car that had hit him was now engulfed in a sea of fire. As quickly as it came it disappeared even faster.

Julius had Matt look at it as he helps him down to the ground putting back to a wall,"That doesn't look so bad, you should be fine." he said. Matt looked over at the Irish guy again as Julius counted,"That's Troy. You can thank him later.

As the started talking about they need more members Matt stopped them by asking a question they weren't expecting."You know where I can find my friend Johnny Gat..I got some stuff for him."

Julius nodded and noticed the duffle bag,"So you're the friend he's been living on and off with?." Matt nodded staying quiet after that."Well then I'll take the stuff to him not safe and something tell me you should be in a bed at home. But kid, the row's got a problem. Come to the church when you want to part of the solution." he said as he stood out and looked at Troy then they both disappeared into the darkness of the night.

Matt moment slowly stood up and limped home trying to figure out how the hell he was going to explain the busted leg and a few tire marks on his clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was somewhat short due to not knowing what else to the write for this.  
> Chapter three will be longer.

April 20 3:00 am The Row church.

Gat lay asleep on one to the couches in the church. He wore his typical purple sweatshirt. His eyes were hidden by his sunglasses. He let out a yawn as he rolled around the couch feeling unease about something. He wasn't sure but he felt like he had forgotten something important. He deiced for now just to shrug it off. Whatever it was he would remember it sooner or later.

"GAT!"

Gat looked up seeing Julius was standing behind the couch glaring down at him. Gat. looked at him not sure why the Bose was pissed at him."Something wrong Bose?" he asked Julius as he glanced down noticing that the Bose was holding a duffle bag," Bose?"

Julius tossed the bag on the couch "You boy, could have gotten someone killed," he said as soon as it hit one of the cushions on the couch.

Gat sat there confessed as he watched Julius walk away. He looked down at the bag and galloped remember what he was spouse to do. He quickly stood up and looked over at Julius,"Is...is he okay." he said in a worried tone.

Julius nodded and walked off.

Gat sighed in relief as he laid back down on the couch while slowly put the duffle bag on the ground and started to think to himself while he let out a sigh. In the afternoon he'd go check up on Matt. He really hoped nothing bad had happened.


End file.
